


Return

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars one sentence fiction. Trembling, Sailor Iron Mouse returned to a barren park.





	Return

I never created Sailor Moon.

Trembling, Sailor Iron Mouse returned to a barren park where she thought she would eventually obtain others' Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia and refused to return to her with empty hands.

THE END


End file.
